Même les étoiles meurent
by MEVYII
Summary: Son regard embué par les larmes se tourna vers le ciel. Les bras ballant le long du corps, il contemplait les nuages qui s'étaient formés. Il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il restait à ses côtés, juste encore un peu. Il s'allongea sur le sol, difficilement ; ses blessures étaient loin d'avoir cicatrisées. La nuit vint, et avec elle, brillèrent les étoiles et la lune. DEATHFIC.


_Coucou tout l'monde. :)_

Ici MEVYII, pour vous servir. Voilà, un petit One Shot qui m'est venu comme ça. Il m'est venu en écoutant "Pieces" de Red, que j'aime beaucoup. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je n'ai pas arrêté Titanic non, c'est simplement une panne sèche d'inspiration, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Mais je ne n'abandonne pas, ah ça non! Cette fanfic me tient trop à cœur.

Si cet OS vous plait, je peux peut-être faire une seconde partie avec les pensées de Sasuke. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez dans vos review ! ;)

Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Disclamier :** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing** : NaruSasu/SasuNaru.

**Genre :** Death fic, drame.

* * *

**Même les étoiles meurent.**

« Adieu, Naruto. »

Je n'ai pas envie de te dire au revoir, Sasuke. Comment le pourrais-je ? Arrête donc, avec ce foutu kunai contre ma gorge. Arrête, de vomir ces mots tous plus dégueulasses les uns que les autres. Arrête.

Tu es à cheval sur moi, tes yeux sont plongés dans les miens. Et je pense bien que ce qui me fait le plus mal, ce n'est pas la brulure de ma chair qui se déchire, mais bien la haine que j'y lis. C'est atroce. Ça fait mal, putain ! ça fait mal.. Les larmes me viennent ô, pitié, oublions tout. Je t'en supplie.

Quel cliché. Quelle désolation. La scène tant attendue, la voilà : fade, rapide, aussi simple que si Sasuke allait égorger un poulet. Mon estomac se retourne, non pas sous l'effet d'une peur quelconque, mais plus par du dégout : dégout de lui, dégout de moi, je ne sais pas. Sûrement les deux. Il n'y a rien d'autre que du vide en toi. Celui qui m'a sauvé la vie à deux doigts de me trancher la tête sans le moindre ressentiment.

Ça me broie de l'intérieur. Il n'y a rien à dire sur là où nous sommes : une simple clairière, il fait froid, le vent hurle. Mais je ne l'entends pas. Les seules choses que je puisse entendre sont le rire ignoble de Sasuke et les cris de mon cœur. Tenez, vous ne l'entendez pas ? AIME-MOI, qu'il gueule. Quel con. Quel putain de con.

Je suis là. Etendu, pitoyable. Tu me surplombes, arc-bouté. J'ai envie de sourire en constatant que je t'avais quand même pas mal amoché, mais je ne souris pas. Dans tes yeux, je voyais les étoiles de la Voute, aujourd'hui c'est le vide ; des nuages de haine cachant nos étoiles d'enfance. Tu n'auras plus jamais le droit de me voir sourire. Je voudrais que tu crèves de honte et que tu sois dévoré par les remords. Je voudrais que tu saches que c'est toi qui m'as volé ce sourire. Alors je le serre les dents, je ne baisse pas les yeux comme si ton regard pouvait m'intimider. Cela n'a d'ailleurs jamais été le cas. En revanche, je ne pourrai contenir mes larmes.

Mais de celles-là, j'en suis fier.

Tu restes impassible. Le temps passe. Et j'attends que tu m'achèves, silencieux, j'attends que le tranchant de la faux s'abatte sur moi. Il fait jour, pourtant, il est si pâle qu'on dirait la lune : une peau cadavérique, une peau translucide. Il ne veut pas répondre, il ne veut pas bouger. Ça m'agace.

« Ça te rend laid, d'être seul.

Il finit par réagir.

- On finit tous seul, Naruto. Regarde, te voilà, tu vas crever et, oh, surprise. Personne. Tu es seul. Et minable.

Il appuie un peu plus sur le kunai. J'étouffe un gargouillement suspect. Mes mains, plaqués sous ses jambes, se mettent à bouger.

- Ne bouge pas. »

Je pleure toujours. Je ne sais pas si c'est de rage, de frustration ou de tristesse. Le résultat est le même : je n'ai pas réussi. Je vais mourir. Je n'ai pas pu le récupérer. Alors, la résignation s'empare de moi. Je baisse les yeux, je tourne la tête. Et je pleure plus franchement. Après tout, il a raison. Je suis seul. Il ne compte plus pour rien, désormais. Je peux tout lui dire, à moins qu'il me tue avant.

« Tu sais, Sasuke, je ne te dirai pas je t'aime. Je te dirai juste que..

Une bourrasque avale mes mots, assourdis par ma douleur et mes sanglots. Sasuke fronce les sourcils.

- Je te dirai juste que tu es la seule personne qui puisse me tuer, dans ce monde. Alors vas-y.

Le vent. Il souffle plus fort encore dans les branches, quelques feuilles sont arrachées et sont entrainées dans une danse endiablée. Tu ne réponds pas. Tu ne répondras donc jamais ? Tu n'as jamais répondu. Cette scène est vraiment pathétique. J'en ai marre. Je veux crever, putain ! Je ne veux plus vivre dans ce monde où les gens se mettent à sourire après vous avoir craché dessus. Je ne veux plus vivre dans ce monde où tu me détestes.

Je ne veux plus.

- VAS-Y, PUTAIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU Att-..».

Le cri s'étouffe, ma gorge s'est déchirée.

Il l'a finalement fait. Et je me sens...soulagé. La douleur a beau être insoutenable, elle s'efface doucement ; le voile de la Mort se pose, telle une mère qui recouvre son enfant de ses couvertures, quand il est endormi. Ma dernière vision fut néanmoins des plus perturbantes.

Sasuke pleurait. L'habituel vide habitant ses yeux n'était plus qu'un gouffre de souffrance. _Pourquoi maintenant, Sasuke ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? _Mais après tout, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. Une douce illusion.

Le son du vent dans les arbres s'effaça. Et mes pupilles se fermèrent sur un ciel gris, et des larmes coulant sur tes joues.

* * *

Sasuke tremblait, il lâcha le kunai tâché du sang chaud de Naruto. Le cliquetis qu'il était aussi fort que le bruit du tonnerre. Sasuke était heureux, vraiment. Il allait pouvoir cesser de jouer son propre rôle. Il avait fait le plus dur. Le plus dur..  
Son regard embué par les larmes se tourna vers le ciel. Les bras ballant le long du corps, il contemplait les nuages qui s'étaient formés. Il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il restait aux côtés de Naruto, juste encore un peu. Il s'allongea sur le sol, difficilement ; ses blessures étaient loin d'avoir cicatrisées. La nuit vint, et avec elle, brillèrent les étoiles et la lune.

« _Dis, Sasuke, quand on sera grand, on ira regarder les étoiles ensemble, hein ? _

_- Hn._

_- Tu me le promets ? _

_- Je te le promets_. »

« Pardon, murmura Sasuke. Tu méritais mieux que moi. »

Il ne pleurait plus.

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! :D

Ja nee!


End file.
